Au secour !
by Bledel
Summary: Un bal de Noël est organisé à Poudlard, toutes les filles veulent Harry comme cavalier et vont tout faire pour réussir. Mais le jeune homme est amoureux de Ginny, qui elle ne semble pas interressée par lui ! Vraiment ? Humour et romance au rendezvous !
1. La bénédiction de Ron

**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers appartient à l'auteur très connu qu'est J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! hê hê hê ! Rassurer vous je ne touche rien du tout et j'écris pour le plaisir ! Mes seules récompense sont les review's et encore il faut en mettre ! Alors, pleaz' ca fait pas de mal, c'est gratuit et rapide!

**Résumer:** Un bal de Noël est organisé à Poudlard, toutes les filles veulent Harry comme cavalier et vont tout faire pour réussir. Mais le jeune homme est amoureux de Ginny, qui elle ne semble pas interressée par lui ! Vraiment ? Humour et romance au rendez-vous !

Et maintenant place au premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**La bénédiction de Ron**

Harry était étendu sur son lit à baldaquin, les paupières fermé. Il dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil profond, mais soudain,se réveilla en sursaut.  
Il avait rêvé qu'une horde de filles le fonçaient dessus et qu'après elles devaient Voldemort. Il est vrai que des milliers de filles te courant après est aussi effrayant qu'un Voldemort furieux .

Harry regarda le lit de chacun de ses camarades un par un pour remarquer qu'il était le seul à être encore au lit. Sa montre indiquait 7 heures et demi. #Mince, je vais raté le ptit dèj. #  
Il se leva rapidement et alla se passé un bon coup de douche sur la tête.  
En se brossant les dents devant le lavabo il pu voir dans son reflet  
qu'il avait une hyper bonne mine ! C'était rien de le dire, ces derniers jours,Harry était toujours très fatigué et donc avait une tête de mort vivant.Mais il n'avait jamais eu un visage aussi radieux qu'aujourd'hui. Il en dirait même qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux en bataille mouillé et sans ses lunettes qui laissaient encore mieux voir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir les remettre peut-être que cela pouvait attiré la jolie jeune fille cher à son coeur. Mais il devait s'y résigné ne voulant pas marcher à l'aveugle dans l'école surtout avec les temps qui courent.

Quant il fut propre comme un sous neuf , il prit son sac de cours et parti directement direction la Grande Salle. Il courait de toutes ses forces malgré qu'il soit vite fatiguer, il voulait à tout prix voir Ginny pour lui dire les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Depuis quelques mois déjà elle et Harry s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher et étaient devenu amis. Mais Harry avait commencé avoir d'autres sentiments pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait eu un coup de coeur pour lui, il y avait quelques années et regrettait de l'avoir ignoré alors que c'était une fille adorable. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide qu'elle avait été, elle ne rougissait plus quand elle était en sa présence et n'était plus maladroite. Elle souriait toujours, remontait le moral de tout le monde les mauvais jours. Elle réussissait tout le temps à le faire sourire. Harry aimait sa compagnie car elle était pleine d'énergie et redonnait du goût à sa vie. Elle était une lumière dans le noir total. Harry avait aussi remarquer sa beauté. Maintenant qu'elle avait grandie, son corps avait pris des formes féminines très jolies et ses traits de visage avait quelque peu changé. Elle était passé de la petite fille timide à la femme fatale car sous son visage d'ange se trouvait un gros caractère et fallait pas l'énervé. Harry aimait la voir se battre contre son frère Ron quand celui-ci se mêlait de sa vie sentimental.Elle était devenue indépendante et traçait sa vie seule. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer ces changements et plusieurs garçons étaient à ses bottes. Elle était sorti avec pleins de garçons mais les plaquait toujours au bout d'un moment. Harry savait que Ginny l'avait oublier et en était triste. Mais ne renonçait pas à lui dire tout ça aujourd'hui au petit-déjeuner de préférence.

Quand il eut enfin atteint la Grande Salle, un brin éméché et ses cheveux un peu séchés à cause de la course, il vu que la pièce était vide. Seul une personne était présente et s'était le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il marchait sur l'allée central de la salle et semblait pensif.  
-Mmmh, que vais-je faire maintenant ? HO ! J'ai trouvé, je vais allé chez Honey'Duke chercher des friandises ! Oui c'est un bon plan !, se dit il à lui-même.  
Harry vu son directeur sourire à l'idée qu'il avait eu.  
#Décidément, ce n'est pas un directeur comme les autres ! #  
-Harry ! Mais que fais tu là ? Le petit-déjeuner est terminé,et tu es déjà en retard à ton cours de potion , dit Albus en remarquant sa présence.  
#Mince, manquait plus que ça ! Je vais avoir une retenue si j'y vais pas tout de suite.#  
-Au faite Harry avant que tu ne partes , dit Dumbledore en voyant Harry tourné les talons. Un conseil, fait attention à ta personne.  
-Hum..oui monsieur, dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son directeur lui disait ça.  
Il tourna les talons et reprit sa cavalerie jusqu'aux cachots qui lui semblait loin très loin... et il avait pas tord.

Après avoir traverser tout le château et décendu plusieurs escaliers pour arriver à destination, Harry était épuisé. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle pendant qu'un vieux bonhomme dans un tableau accroché au mur du couloir sur un fauteuil à bascule, une pipe à la bouche, le détaillait du regard.  
-Eh bien petit, tu es tout décoiffé et tes vêtements auraient besoin d'un repassache, dit il d'une voix dramatique.  
-Heu...oui bien sur, répondit Harry.  
#Moi qui voulait paraître beau devant Ginny, et ben c'est raté ! #  
Harry frappa à la porte fermé de la salle de cours.  
-Entrez !, beugla la voix du professeur Rogue.  
Harry ouvrit la porte doucement ne voulant pas se faire remarquer et entra.  
-Mr.Potter, que me vaut votre visite quinze minutes après le début du cours ?, dit Rogue de sa voix cireuse.  
-J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, répondit il simplement.  
-Allez vous asseoir avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et poil de carotte !Et j'enlève vingt point à Griffondor , continua Rogue voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à sa réplique.  
Harry contourna les tables pour aller s'asseoir. En chemin, il senti des regards sur lui alors il observa ses spectateurs et put remarquer que toutes les filles de la classes sans exception (même les serpentardes) le mangeaient du regard. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait qui clochait.  
Non au contraire, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille le rendait très attirant. Ses vêtements froissés lui donnaient un air rebelle et quelques boutons détachés de sa chemise laissaient apparaître une partie de son torse musclé mais pas trop, grâce au Quidditch. Il était tout simplement craquant mais il ne le savait pas. En plus de ça, les filles se trouvant sur son passage purent sentir la bonne odeur de son gel douche. Toutes les filles pensèrent: "Wow ! Il a survécu au plus grand mage noir, il est gentil et aussi trop mignon ! Il me le faut à tout prix !"

Quant il s'assit à la gauche d'Hermione, celle-ci avait des étoiles pleins les yeux !  
-Bonjour Harry !, dit elle de la voix la plus mielleuse possible.  
-Bonjour Hermione , dit il sans se douter que sa meilleure amie était aussi sous son charme.  
-Tu sais que tu as bonne mine, murmura t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre de Rogue.  
-Oui j'avait remarquer , c'est surment du au faite que je me suis écrouler sur mon lit à 18 heures hier soir !, murmura t-il aussi.  
-C'est normal alors, tu as dormi plus de 12 heures !  
-Oui et ça m'a fait du bien. Quel potion suis-je sensé préparé , demanda t-il.  
-L' élexire de l'amour,répondit Hermione.  
-Ho non !, bouda Harry.  
-Et si ! Je crois bien que c'est pour aidé les filles pour l'évènement.  
-Quel évènem...  
Le professeur Rogue se racla la gorge.  
-Mr.Potter, je vous signal que cette potion est noté alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir un zéro, mettez-vous au travail !, beugla t-il.  
Harry ne se fit pas prier et commença à couper les épines de la rose des fées pour les mettre dans sa potion.  
-Tiens Harry, chuchota Hermione en lui donnant un peu de sa préparation pour l'aider.  
-Merci, dit il étonné par cette acte.   
Elle l'avait déjà aidé mais jamais donné son propre travail. # i C'est bizarre mais trop sympa ! Autant en profité ! /i #.

De son coté, Ron rageait intérieurement. Comment son meilleur ami osait lui prendre Hermione ! Elle ne lui avait pas donné de sa potion à lui ! C'était pas juste ! Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry pour savoir si il avait l'intention de sortir avec Hermione ! Si c'était le cas il serait anéanti. Ron décida alors de lui faire passer un mot qu'il écrivit sur un petit morceau de parchemin. Ron le plia en quatre et le donna à Hermione qui le passa à Harry.  
Harry le déplia et lu:

**Harry,  
Je sais que c'est bizarre de te demander ça mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi toutes les filles de la classe te  
regarde comme ça ?! Et aussi si tu t'intéressent à Hermione car elle bizarre elle aussi.  
Elles sont toutes bizarre depuis que t'es arriver ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !? Merde !**

amitié,  
Ron  
  
Ce petit mot le faisait bien rire ! Ils étaient tout les deux dans le noir !  
Harry non plus ne comprenait pas l'attitude des filles.

# Alors là , tu m'en pose une colle ! #

Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre noir et écrivit sur le même bout de parchemin.

**Ron,  
Ecoute, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! D'ailleurs tout ces regards commencent à m'aguacer !  
Peut-être qu'on les a ensorcelées ! Qui sait ! Mais je te promet que j'y suis pour rien !  
Et sur le faite qu' Hermione me plait, tu te trompe ! Je la trouve très jolie mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !  
Ne t'inquiète pas je te la laisse !**

Amitié,  
Harry.

P.S: si tu veux on en reparle dans le dortoir après le cours !?  
  
Harry repassa le mot à Hermione qui le redonna à Ron. Pendant qu'il le lisait, Harry le regardait attendant une réponse. Ron lui fit oui de la tête et retourna à sa préparation.

Après deux heures de cours interminable pour Harry, il s' éclipsa vite fait en empreintant des passages secrets pour atteindre la tour des Gryffondors. Il passa dans la petite entrée étroite et comptait se dirigé vers l'escalier de son dortoir mais là , il la vit. Assise dans un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée avec ses jambes plié, un parchemin posé dessus et une plume à la main. Elle regardait dans le vide en caressant ses lèvres avec sa plume, pensive. Après quelques secondes, elle afficha un visage eurêka et inscrivit quelque chose sur le parchemin. C'était le moment ou jamais, Harry devait tout lui dire. Alors, d'un pas déterminer il s'avança près d'elle.  
-Salut Ginny ! Ca va ?  
Elle eut un petit sursaut et lui sourit après avoir vu qui c'était.  
-Salut Harry ! Ca va très bien ! Je ne dois pas te poser la question !  
-Pourquoi , dit Harry, incrédule.  
-Eh bien tu as l'air en forme !, répondit elle amusée.  
-C'est gentil !  
-Mais de rien ! Tu pourrais pas m'aidée à terminé ce fichu devoir, s'il te plait , demanda t-elle avec une mine de chien battu.  
Harry lui sourit, elle était trop mignonne comme ça ! Il pouvait que accepter !  
-Bien sur !  
-Super, c'est sympa !  
-C'est quelle matière , demanda t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.  
-Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Tu pouvais rien me donner de plus facile !, souri Harry.  
-Eh bien t'en mieux, alors ! Comme ça, sa ira vite !  
Ginny lui donna son parchemin et Harry lu ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. C'était pas mal pour l'instant, il n'y avait que quelques fautes. Harry prit la plume des mains de Ginny, la trempa dans l'encre et écrivit le reste de son devoir qui consistait à étudier les centaures.Pas compliquer, il en avait déjà rencontré. Il termina très vite et lui tendit son devoir.Ginny le prit étonné par la vitesse à la quel il l'avait fait, et s'attendait à voir des fautes.Elle relut son devoir deux fois et releva la tête en affichant un large sourire à Harry.  
-Eh bien, c'est digne d'Hermione !  
-Merci !  
-C'est à moi de te remercier, tu as fait un superbe boulot avec ce fichu devoir ! Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à toi je vais avoir une bonne note !, dit elle  
en se redressant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.  
Harry frissonna.  
-De rien, dit il au visage très rosé.  
-Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier !, dit elle encore en rangeant son devoir dans son sac.  
-Ginny, appela Harry.  
-Oui !, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Je voudrais te dire que... , commença t-il.  
-Harry !, s'exclama Ron qui venait d'entré dans la salle commune.  
Harry pivota sa tête pour lui faire face.  
-Oui , dit il irrité d'avoir été couper au mauvais moment.  
-Où étais tu passé ? Je te signal qu'on devait parlé ! Tu te souviens , dit Ron, un peu en colère.  
-Désolé mais ça peut pas attendre ?  
-Non Harry ! C'est très important !  
-Bon d'accord mais laisse-moi dire ce que j'avais à dire à Ginny d'abord !  
-Harry ! Ginny n'est pas importante ! Elle pourra t'écouté toute à l'heure ,s'exclama Ron en prenant Harry par la manche de sa chemise.  
-Et je te signal que je suis là !, dit Ginny offusqué.  
Ron ne lui répondit pas et parti avec Harry dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.Harry s'assit sur son lit tandis que Ron verrouillait la porte.  
-De quoi veux-tu parler , demanda Harry.  
-Ben d'Hermione , répondit bêtement Ron.  
-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle !  
Ron regarda Harry pour voir une moindre lueur de mensonge.  
-Tu en es sûr , se méfia t-il.  
-Bien sur que j'en suis sûr ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue , exaspéra Harry.  
-Et c'est qui , demanda soudainement Ron.  
Aïe ! Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question ! Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était sa petite soeur sinon il était mort.  
-Personne, dit il d'un son à peine audible en rougissant fortement.  
-Menteur !, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
Harry ne disait rien d'ailleurs même si il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas tellement il était gêné.  
-Avoue que t'as flashé sur ma petite soeur !, dit Ron qui essayait de garder son sérieux malgré l'irrésistible envie d'éclaté de rire devant la tête d'Harry.  
Harry, lui, s'enfonça dans son matelas et avala sa salive dans un bruit de déglutition.  
-Harry fais pas cette tête !, dit Ron en éclatant de rire.  
Harry souleva les sourcils en observant Ron qui s'était étalé par terre en train de se rouler de rire en se tenant les côtes.  
-Tu t'en fiche ?  
Ron s'arrêta de rire avec difficulté,se redressa et reprit une mine sérieuse.  
-Tu sais, il est vrai que je n'aime pas voir Ginny avec plein de garçons autour mais je préfèrerais que ce soit toi avec elle plutôt qu'un autre !, dit il.  
-C'est vrai ? Tu m'en veux pas que je sois amoureux d'elle ?  
-Du moment que tu prends soin d'elle et que tu la rendes heureuse, je ne t'en veux pas !  
-Merci Ron mais c'est quand même embêtant !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-La toute suite j'essayais de lui déclaré ma flamme et toi tu te ramènes pour te moquer de moi !  
-Désolé Harry, je te promet que si je vois que tu es sur le point de le faire, je sécurise tout le périmètre pour empêcher qui que ce soit de vous embêter , souri Ron.  
-C'est gentil mais je crois que ce sera pas la peine. Je pense que Ginny me perçoit simplement comme un ami, se désola Harry tout triste.  
-Harry, je connais ma petite soeur ! Il y a deux ans à peine elle essayait de te montré qu'elle existait. Mais voyant que tu ne t'intéressait pas à elle,elle a essayé de t'oublier et de se divertir avec d'autres garçons. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à tirer une croix sur toi , dit Ron d'une voix réconfortante.  
Harry sourit. Peut-être était ce vrai, il l'espérait. Il s'en voulait aussi de l'avoir ignoré et comptait se rattrapé.  
-Merci Ron.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Voiloù, voilà !  
J'espère que ce début vous plait ! J'essaierais de mettre le chapitre suivant bientôt.  
Vu que c'est ma première fiction, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez !  
Merci de la lire !  
A bientôt !_**


	2. C'est pas très catholique tout ça !

**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers appartient à l'auteur très connu qu'est J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! hê hê hê ! Rassurer vous je ne touche rien du tout et j'écris pour le plaisir ! Mes seules récompense sont les review's et encore il faut en mettre ! Alors, pleaz' ca fait pas de mal, c'est gratuit et rapide!

**Résumer:** Un bal de Noël est organisé à Poudlard, toutes les filles veulent Harry comme cavalier et vont tout faire pour réussir. Mais le jeune homme est amoureux de Ginny, qui elle ne semble pas interressée par lui ! Vraiment ? Humour et romance au rendez-vous !

Bonne lecture !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

# _pensée d'Harry_ #

_pensée de Cho_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**C'est pas très catholique tout ça !**

Ron parti à la bibliothèque où il avait soit disant fait la découverte d'un livre de séduction. Harry, n'était pas sûr que ce soit la solution pour attirer Hermione. Mais d'un côté, c'était un livre donc peut-être qu'elle approuverait.Harry parti du dortoir peu après lui, il eut un pincement au coeur quand il vu que Ginny n'était plus là. Mais il avait autre chose à faire, son ventre criait famine. Il devait absolument manger, cela faisait déjà depuis hier midi qu'il n'avait plus avaler quelque chose.

Il quitta la tour de Gryffondor car l'heure du déjeuné approchait à grand pas. En chemin il rencontra la jolie Cho Chang qui allait à contre sens. Ils se saluèrent tout les deux sans s'arrêter. Enfin pas tout à fait car Cho s'arrêta pour déboutonné son chemisier de quelques boutons pour mettre sa poitrine en valeur. Elle se passa la langue sur les dents pour déguager d'éventuelle saleté coincé entre, puis sur les lèvres pour donné l'illusion d'un gloss. Elle s'arrangea les cheveux. Et dans un faible Haaa ! mais assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre, elle fit semblant de s'évanouïr.

Harry, qui veut toujours sauver tout le monde, se retourna bien évidement automathiquement.

-Cho , fit il en galopent vers le corps faussement inerte de la jeune fille.Cho, ça va ?

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle pour regardait la moindre blessur possible. Rien, elle n'avait rien de grave en apparence physique.

Apparement, elle était tomber dans les pommes. Cho fit semblant de toussoté un peu en montrant qu'elle manquait d'air.

C'était évident pour Harry, il devait lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il hésita un moment mais se décida qu'il en était de sa vie.

_Aller, vas-y, n'es pas peur embrasse moi _

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher ses lèvres, un garçon de serdaigle l'interrompa.

-Que fais-tu , dit il méchament.

_Ho non pas Finn ! Quand me laissera t-il une minute ?! Grrr _

-Elle s'est évanouï, j'allais lui faire du bouche à bouche, répondit Harry.

-Laisse-la je vais m'en occuper, dit le serdaigle.

-Je te connais, tu es le garçon qui lui court toujours après ! Tu n'essais pas de profité de la situation par hasard ?

-NON ! Tu me prends pour qui ! Je vais l'emmené à l'infirmerie, dit le garçon choqué qu'on le prenne pour ce genre de garçon.

_Non Harry, je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi ! Pas l'autre débile. _

-Bon d'accord j'irais la voir toute à l'heure pour savoir si tu n'as rien fait appart l'emmené à l'infirmerie, conclu Harry en se

redressant et parti.

Il arriva enfin à la Grande Salle après avoir parcouru un long desert qui était en faite deux couloirs de longueurs moyennes.Il fonça vite s'asseoir et se servit des tonnes de mets différrent. Harry englutissait tout à la vitesse de l'éclair comme un cochon sans se soucier que plein de filles le regardaient en même temps charmées pas son apparence du jour (n'oubliez pas la belle description que je vous ai faite au premier chapitre ) mais aussi dégouttées par sa façon de manger inhabituelle. Hermione l'obervait, elle aussi, les sourcils levés, étonnée de voir à quel point son meilleur ami avait faim.

-Tout va bien Harry ?

-Mmmh ? Ooouui ouiii , dit il la bouche pleine.

-Je vois, dit Hermione. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

-Non Hermione !, dit Harry avant qu'elle ne se lève pour ne pas mettre Ron dans une situation gênante si il se faisait prendre avec le genre de livre qu'il lisait en ce moment.

-Quoi ?

-Ne va pas à la bibliothèque !

-Et pourquoi je ne pourais pas y aller ?, dit Hermione sur le ton du défi.

-Assiez toi, dit Harry doucement.

Elle s'assit avec méfiance.

-Alors ?

-Attends je vais aller aux toilettes puis je reviens. Il faut qu'on discute tout les deux.Nous n'avons qu'un aller nous promenés

dehors dans la neige, expliqua t-il tout en s'essuyant la bouche d'une serviette.

-Très bien mais va vite aux toillettes sinon je m'en vais si tu traine, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Je t'attend à l'entrée, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça puis se leva. En chemin,il se sentit très mal très très mal, il était noséeux.

Il ralenti sa marche. Il n'arrivait plus à avancer tellement il était pas bien. En plus de ça, une emmerdeuse venait de pointé

le bout de son nez.

-Potter , dit Pansy Parkinson en s'avançant vers lui.

-Pansy , dit faiblement Harry.

-Justement, je te cherchais !

# _Super, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?!_ #

Elle le prit pas les épaules et le secoua.

Erreur, grosses erreur ! Harry se sentait encore plus mal et devait remettre.

-Je voulais te dire que je désire qu'on devienne amis , dit Pansy, l'air sérieu.

-C'est une blague ?

Elle le secoua encore plus fort.

-Non je t'assure !

Trop tard, Harry voyait Pansy en triple et ne comprenait pas un seul mot qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

Il senti son déjeuné remonté et bbeeerrrrrkkkk. En plein sur la tête de la serpentard.

-Euurrkk , berk ! C'est dégoutant !

Harry avait tellement manger d'aliments différent que son vomi avait plusieurs couleurs.

Du vert, du brin, du blanc, du jaune, du orange et même du violet d'où la couleur était extraite de ses choux rouges.

Harry se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus la nosé et au passage avait vomi sur sa pire ennemie.

C'était plutôt une bonne journée et on en était même pas à la moité.

Il n'avait pas remarquer que Parkinson s'était enfuit aux toillettes des dames. Lui, aussi, parti aux W.C pour homme,

pour se débarbouiller et se rincer la bouche qui ne devait pas sentir la fraicheur.

Il revint vers Hermione qui l'attendait à l'entrée, joyeux. Un grand sourire sur le visage. Les yeux pétillant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux , demanda t-elle.

-Viens, je vais te raconté, dit il en la prenant par la main et l'emmenant dehors où la neige tombait.

Ils rigolait tout les deux, assis sur la neige près du lac gelé par cette saison.

-Elle le méritait ! Il faudra raconté ça à Ron et Ginny ! Ils vont être mort de rire !, s'exclama Hermione.

-Oui on leur dira quand on les verra , dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient alonger près d'un arbre, côte à côte. Ils regardait dans le vide avant qu'Hermione ne se tourne vers Harry.

-Harry !

-Oui, dit il en la regardant.

Hermione et lui s'observaient sans mot dire. Hermione hésitait à faire quelque chose en voyant le beau jeune que son

meilleur ami était devenu. Elle se décida à le faire et s'approcha rapidement vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Harry réagi et la repoussa.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend , dit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Ho je suis désolé Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit , dit Hermione aux borts des larmes.

-Hermione, ne pleure pas , dit il d'une voix réconfortante. Je sais ce qui t'as prit, toutes les filles tombent au moins une fois amoureuse de moi ! Personne ne peut résisté à mon charme même pas ma meilleure amie !

Hermione souria.

-Et en plus de ça, je te fait rire ! Avoue que je suis un spécimen rare !

Hermione sourit à nouveau et le poussa gentiment.

-T'es bête !

-Je sais !

-Allez viens, on rentre !

-Non attends, je voulais te parler !, dit il avant qu'elle se lève.

-Oui ?

-Je suis amoureux d'une fille mais elle pas, comment je fais et surtout qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?, dit Hermione amusée.

-Et bien, premièrement tu es une fille donc tu sais quoi faire dans ce genre de situation ! Et deuxièment, la fille concerné est

proche de toi !

-Alors, premièrement les filles ne savent pas toujours comment réagir à ce genre de chose et deuxièment, j'arrive pas à croire que t'es amoureux de GINNY !!!!!

-Et cris le plus fort tant que t'y es ! En plus comment tu le sais ?

Hermione rougit un peu.

-Je l'ai deviné !

-Arrête de mentir !

-Je dis la vérité, je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps mon cher ! Ton regard sur elle a changé au moins depuis les vacances d' Halloween !

-Mais encore ...

-Bon d'accord, j'en ai eu la confirmation par Ron , lâcha Hermione exaspéré.

-Je le savait ! Ca fait à peine 3 heures que je lui es dit et tu le sais déjà ! Il sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue !

-Non Harry, il ne me la pas dit aujourd'hui !, dit Hermione sérieusement.

-Ha bon ?!, s'étonna Harry.

-Non il me l'as dit il y a deux jours.

-C'est impossible ! Je ne l'avait encore dit à personne.

Hermione sourit et éclata de rire en tombant à la renversse sur la neige.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je comprend plus rien !

Hermione se ressaisit et se redraissa.

-Harry, il t'ai déjà arriver de faire des rêves pas très catholiques , demanda t-elle.

A cette question, Harry rougit tellement fort qu'on aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser.

-Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait entendu répété le prénom Ginny plein de fois dans ton sommeil et que le ton que tu employais

était... enfin tu vois ?, continua t-elle sous un air entendu.

-Oui, je vois, répondit il en se mettant le visage dans ses mains froides.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Ecoute si ça peut te rassurer, j'en fais moi-même de temps en temps.

Harry leva directement la tête et fit un large sourire à Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais qui est dans tes rêves avec toi !

Le visage d'Hermione devient pâle d'un coup.

-Ha oui et qui ça ?

-RON !

Sa pâleur disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à un rouge vif.

-On parle de moi , dit le nommé un livre à la main qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

-NON , dit Hermione et Harry en coeur.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plait !? Une petite review serait la bievenue ! Pleaz' ?**

**Sinon en réponse à la review de:**

**dark and devil time**: Non ! Hermione n'est pas amoureuse d' Harry mais de Ron ! Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre ! Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle ce comportement, me dirais-tu ? Hé bien, tu sais à son age y a les hormones, Harry a grandit et embêli ! Donc il est très appétissant ! lool ! Il est normal qu'elle en soit sensible ! ;) Sinon j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre !? bientôt !


	3. Marché conclu !

**Enfin le troisième chapitre !**

_pensée de Cindy _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Marché conclu !**

Harry râlait, ils avaient cours de divination et il n'avait pas Ron avec lui car celui-ci était tomber dans le lac où l'eau sous

la glace de deux centimètre d' épaisseur faisait - 5O ° au moins. C'était arriver quand Harry et Hermione lui avait dit pour

le vomi et Pansy Parkinson. Il en est tomber à la renversse en rigolant. Ron était glacé, il était obligé de rester dans les

couvertures près de la cheminée. Il avait été dispensé de cours par Mme Pomfresh, le veinar. Harry qui était installer

à la table habituelle qu'il prenait avec Ron au cours de divination, pensait que l'un de ses amis viendrait le rejoindre

comme Neville, Seamus ou Dean quoique celui-là il s'en passerait bien, toujours à tourner autour de Ginny ! Gggrrr !

Mais il se trompa aucun d'eux ne venu et à la place une ravissante jeune fille blonde aux cheveux bouclées s'intalla

en face de lui.

-Salut Harry , dit elle souriante. Je m'appelle Cindy Hollowaid.

Harry la connaissait de vue mais ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole.

-Heu...salut , dit il.

-Chers élèves !, interromput le professeur Trewloney de sa voix melodramatique. Aujourd'hui et après les vacances de

Noël nous allons étudier la lecture des lignes de mains ! C'est une des matières les plus interressante de toute l'année,

généralement c'est la préférer des élèves donc vous êtes comblés !

Les élèves avaient l'air plutôt fatiguer et ne montraient aucun signe d'exitation.

-Prenez votre livre page 185 et lisez les instructions données, continua le professeur Trewloney.

Tout les élèves s'exécutairent dans un silence de mort. Personne n'était captiver par ce cours et tous étaient lassent.

-Maintenant à la page suivante vous trouverez les explications des caractéristhique des differentes lignes de mains.

Chacune d'elle signifie quelque chose ! Prenez la mains gauche de votre partenaire et entrainer vous à lire les signes !

Cindy prit son livre lu les instructions et ensuite mit sa main sur celle d'Harry.

-Alors tu commences ou je commence , demanda t-elle devant la mine effrayer de son partenaire.

Harry était gênée qu'une inconnue le tienne comme ça, ça lui en donnait des frissons. Il se perdit dans ses pensées où

il voyait que c'était Ginny qui lui tenait la main mais revenu à la réalité en entendant à nouveau la voix de sa nouvelle

partenaire.

-Tu as perdu ta langue , dit elle.

-Heu.. non, tu peux commencer si tu veux !, dit il d'une traite.

-D'accord, dit elle exiter.

Harry tourna sa main pour qu'elle puisse soi-disant lire entre les lignes. Elle prit la main d'Harry avec sa main gauche et

parcourait les lignes avec sa main droite en carressant la paume d'Harry. Celui-ci ne protesta pas mais cela lui semblait

bizzar, surment que ce n'était pas intentionnelle.

-Je vois que tu vas faire une rencontre , dit la fille d'une voix mystérieuse.

Harry eu envie de rire, il ne croyait pas à ses chose là, mais se retenu.

-Hoooooo et quand ?, dit Harry en jouant l'intérésser.

-Et bien attend que je regarde dans le livre, répondu Cindy en le feuilletant.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin de la classe, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown regardait les deux jeunes gens.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble , demanda Lavande à Parvati.

-Non, en tout cas pas encore ! Ma soeur a entendu Cho et elle discuter ensemble. Devine de quoi elles parlaient ?,

répondut Parvati.

-Je dirais de Harry !

-Exact, elle les a entendu faire un pari sur lui ! Celle qui va au bal de Noël avec lui gagne ! Elles vont tout faire pour le

séduire , continua Parvati toute exitée.

-Mmmh elles ont choisi une bonne cible ! Tu as remarquer comme il est séduisant aujourd'hui !

-Oui, ça me donne envie de faire pareil !

-T'as raison, celle qui va au bal avec lui gagne le pari !

-Oui, mais on met quoi en jeu ?, demanda Parvati.

-Heu.. et bien qu'ont elles parier Cho et Cindy ?

Parvati haussa les épaules.

-On a qu'un parier de l'argent , dit Lavande.

-Non, t'es malades ! Je préfère économisé pour le magasin de couture !, s'exlama Parvatie à voix basse.

-Oui t'as raison ! Je n'es pas d'autre idée !, se ramougri Lavande.

-C'est pas grave, on va réfléchir ! Mais on peut déjà commencer la séduction !

-Marché conclu !

-Tiens regarde, Cindy est très entreprenante avec lui ! Il est tout pâle ! Il ne doit pas savoir ce qui lui arrive ! Le pauvre !,

dit Parvati d'un ton attendri mais pas sérieu.

Lavande pouffa.

-Mlle Patil et Miss Brown, avez-vous terminé , dit le professeur Tewloney.

-Oui madame, Lavande va rencontrer l'amour de sa vie bientôt et moi j'irais au bal de Noël avec le plus beau mec de l'école !

Ensuite elle et moi allons recevoir un million de gallions d'or et nous serons les plus grande couturières du siècle !

Nous aurons pleins de magasin de mode sorcier dans toute la Grande Bretagne !, répondu Parvati sur le coup.

-C'est très bien tout ça ! Vous avez un belle avenir devant vous ! C'est super ! Bon travail !, dit Sybille un sourire émerveiller

par cette synthèse toute inventé par son élève favorie. J'accorde 20 point à Gryffondor !

Parvatie et Lavande se regardèrent dans les yeux et pouffèrent de rire quand la soi-disante voyante avait le dos tourné.

-Harry je vois que tu as une belle ligne d'amour ! Apparement, tu vas vivre ta vie avec ton âme soeur ! C'est génial , ce genre

de cas est rare ! Il est dit aussi que ce sera un amour puissant.

Harry écoutait tout ce que Cindy venait de dire.

-Tu en ai sûr , questionna t-il.

-Oui, certaine.

Cindy regarda encore la fin de sa ligne d'amour. Elle était comme corné en boucle. Cindy regarda la signification de cette boucle.

Elle lu :

_Si la ligne d'Hermaphrodite est cornée en boucle cela veut dire que l'âme soeur de la personne concerné est rousse._

Cela n'enchantait Cindy, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler ça !

-Il est dit aussi que ton âme soeur aura les cheveux blond !, menti t-elle.

-Haaa, dit Harry déçu.

-Tu n'aimes pas les blondes , panniqua Cindy en remarquant cet air.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Celle que j'aime est rousse !

-Ha je vois !

_Ha mince, ça va être plus compliquer que je ne le pensais !_

La cloche retenti et Harry sorti en vitesse de la tour pour aller rejoindre Ron.

Voilà, on se retrouve pour le 4 ième chapitre dans pas lontemps !

kiss,

Bledel.


	4. Conversation entre filles ou presque

**Voilà chapitre 4 !**

_pensée d'Harry _

_pensée de Ginny _

_pensée d' Hermione_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Une conversation entre filles ou presque ...**

-Salut Harry , dit Ron en le voyant passer par l'entrée étroite de la salle commune.

-Salut Ron ! Tu vas mieux ?

-Ben, j'ai plus chaud maintenant mais j'ai un gros rumh ! Attcchhumm ! Tou vois !

-Oui, pauvre Ron ! Il va pas aller en cours pendant au moins quelques jours ! Il est à plaindre !

Ron ria.

-Bon je monte au dortoir déposé mes livres, j'arrive !, parti Harry dans les escaliers en spirale.

Il franchi la dernière marche et allait ouvrir la porte mais recula en entendant des bruits.Normalement il ne devait y avoir personne vu qu'ils sortaient tous de cours et qu'il n'y avait parsonne en bas avec Ron. _Tiens, un voleur ? _

Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Une personne habiller d'une longue robe de sorcier beige se trouvait

de dos à lui près de son lit. Elle portait un capuchon de la même couleur que sa tenue et on ne pouvait voir si c'était un garçon ou une femme. La personne se retourna, avança vers lui et parti du dortoir. Harry se demandais bien ce que faisait cette personne. Mais il n'y avait rien de dangeureux en vue alors peut-être que la personne ne voulait aucun mal. Il remit ses livres à leur place et decendu rejoindre les autres qui étaient surment arriver.

-Salut Harry , souria Lavande quand il arriva dans la salle commune bondé de monde.

-Heu.. salut Lavande, dit il l'air absent.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un , demanda Lavande.

-Heu.. Oui Ron, où est il ?

-Il est aller chercher un chocolat chaud avec Hermione aux cuisines, ils disent qu'ils savent où elle se trouve ! Moi, j'aimerais bien le savoir , répondu t-elle.

-Ha d'accord, c'est pas grave je vais les attendre ici !

-Au faite, tu vas avec quelqu'un au ba...

-Et Harry , interrompu soudain Dean qui venait d'apparaître.

-Oui Dean ?

-Je dois te parler en privée , annonça Dean.

_Génial, que veut il me dire ?_

-Où veux tu aller , demanda Harry.

-Viens on va en haut , on sera plus tranquille , dit Dean en emboitant l'escalier.

Harry le suivit.

-Assiez toi Harry , ordonna Dean quand ils fut tout les deux seul dans le dortoir silencieu.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Voilà , j'ai entendu quelque chose la toute à l'heure sur toi !

-Et c'est quoi ?

- Marie Loutingo, tu voix la pouffsoufle ?

Harry hocha la tête en se demandent pourquoi il lui parlait d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

-Et bien, elle s'est décider à te mettre le grappin dessus.

-Tu peux être plus clair ?

-Elle va tout faire pour t'invité , dit Dean.

-M'invité à quoi ?

-Au bal, voyons !

-Quel bal ?

-Le bal de Noël ! T'as oublier ?

-Non...j'étais pas au courant ! Quand l'on t-il annoncer ?

-Ce matin au petit-déjeuné !

-J'étais pas là au petit-déjeuner, dit Harry las.

-Eh ben maintenant que tu le sais, tu compte faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas, je vais surment en invité une, dit il en pensant à Ginny.

-Tu ferais mieux, t'aurais la honte si tu n'avait pas de cavalière !

-Il est quand le bal ?

-La week-end prochain, il te reste 9 jours à compter d'aujourd'hui !

-Ho ça va j'ai le temps ! Tu vas invité qui, toi , demanda Harry pour savoir s'il comptait invité Ginny.

-Je sais pas très bien, j'ai beaucoup de prétendante mais je suis attirer par une autre ! Je sais pas si j'invite une des prétendante ou si j'invite celle qui m'intérresse !

-Et c'est qui celle qui t'intérresse ?

-C'est Ginny.

Harry avait envie de lui sauter dessus et lui tordre le coup mais s'en empêcha.

-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le couroux des frères Weasley te tombera sur le dos et tu regretteras de ne pas avoir une autre petite-amie , dit Harry fière de son idée.

-Tu crois, ils sont si terrible que ça , panniqua Dean.

_Tu tombe vite dans le panneau, vieux !_

-Ho oui, crois-moi je vais tout les ans chez eux pour les vacances et je peu t'assurer qu'ils sont dangeureux quand il s'agit de leur unique petite soeur , assura Harry sur un ton grave.

-Je crois que t'as raison ! J'irais demandé à Solenne après le repas.

-Sage décision , conclu Harry en se levant et sortant de la chambre.

Après que tout le monde soit couché, Ginny avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans la salle commune après le couvre-feu.

Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et semblais inquiète.

Elle sursauta quand Hermione venu la rejoindre comme un felin, sans se faire entendre ni voir.

-Ho Mione, tu m'as fait peur !, s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione ria doucement pour ne pas réveiller des élèves.

-Désolé, dit elle en s'assayant à coté de son amie. De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-Je suis inquiète pour Harry !

-Haaa ! Et pourquoi ?

-Toute la journée j'ai entendu des choses qui ne vont pas lui faire plésire !

-Quels sont ces choses , demanda Hermione.

-Tiens, regardes cette liste ,dit Ginny en lui donnant un parchemin.

Hermione parcoura le parchemin et releva la tête vers Ginny.

-Ce sont des noms !

-Oui, des noms de quels genres ?

-Féminin , dit Hermione qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Ginny.

_Où veut elle en venir ?_

_Hermione a le cerveau ramoli aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_

-C'est la liste de toutes les filles que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait aller au bal avec Harry !, raisonna Ginny.

- Tu es jalouse ?, souria Hermione.

-Mione ! La n'est pas la question ! Tu comprend, elles vont toutes se jeter littéralement sur lui , dit Ginny irritée.

- Et alors ?

Ginny soupira.

-Tu devrais sortir avec mon frère, tu deviens aussi bête que lui !

-Hey , protesta Hermione.

-Regarde la liste que j'ai là, il y a 15 filles à peine aujourd'hui que moi j'ai entendu ! Imagine celles que je n'ai pas entendu et celle qui le diront demain ! Harry va être ennuyez du matin au soir avec toutes ses diablesses en chaleur !, s'énerva Ginny.

-Oui c'est vrai que ça va lui être embêtant ! Mais il y a un moyen de les arrêter !

-Ha oui ? Et c'est quoi , demanda Ginny qui s'était calmé et sembalit intriguer par ce qu'allait dire son amie.

_C'est la seule solution, j'espère qu'elle sera d'accord !? _

-Bon t'accouche ?

-J'ai pensé que la seul solution pour les arrêter était qu'Harry est déjà invité par une fille et qu'il accepte évidemment !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais qui lui demanderais ?

-Pourquoi pas toi , répondu Hermione souriante.

-T'es malades ? Je peux pas et puis de toute façon je ne l'aime pas !, dit Ginny en regardant ailleurs en croisant les bras.

-Menteuse ! Je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui !

Ginny renifla.

- Et même si je lui demandais, il n'accepterait pas , dit Ginny aux bord des larmes.

-Tu en es sûr ?, dit Hermione d'une voix mystérieuse.

Ginny la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment.

-Qu'insinu tu , Hermione ?

-D'habitude, je n'aime pas jouer les intermédières mais là vous avez besoin d'aide !, s'exclama Hermione.

-Qui nous ?

-Harry va certainement m'en vouloir mais ce midi après avoir été manger nous sommes aller faire une promenade tout les deux et il m'a confesser qu'il était amoureux de toi !

Ginny regardait Hermione bouche-bée et avec des yeux rond.

-Tu rigoles , s'étrangla t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de ma vie , rigola Hermione. Ecoute, je te jure qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ! La preuve, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais tu sera contente quand tu sauras comment Harry a réagi à la situation. Ce midi quand on est allé dans le parc, on a rigolé

de Parkinson. Il te racontera lui-même, rajouta Hermione en voyant le visage interrogative de Ginny. Ensuite, je l'ai observé et j'ai eu une envie de l'embrasser !

-Quoi ?!

-Attend ! Donc je l'ai embrassé mais il m'a repousser et m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi et qu'il n'était attirer par personne d'autre !

Ginny versa une larme solitaire.

-Tu en ai sûr , dit elle ne avalant sa salive.

-Ne pleure pas Ginny ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

-Je pleure pas pour ça, c'est une larme de joie !, ria Ginny.

-Ha ça change tout alors !

Les deux filles ne parlèrent pas pendant 2 minutes, elles réfléchissèrent.

_Je suis contente pour Ginny, elle attendait ça depuis longtemps déjà ! Et ce jour est arriver !_

_Harry est amoureus de moi ! Hourra ! Enfin, j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie !_

-Donc si je lui demande, il va me dire oui tu crois ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est décidé demain je lui demande , s'exita Ginny.

-Bon maintenant si on allais se coucher ?, ditraisonnablement Hermione.

-Oui attend, répondut Ginny en prenant une plume et inscriva quelque chose sur la liste de prénom.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je rajoute mon nom , ironna Ginny.

-Tu peux aussi barrer tout les autres car c'est à toi qu'il va dire oui !, souria Hermione.

-On verra bien, mais je l'espère !

Les deux filles montèrent dans leur dortoir et dormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry s'était caché dans les escaliers en spirales et avait suivi la partie où Hermione avait dit ces sentiments à Ginny. C'était lui qui lui avait dit de tout dire à Ginny ce soir car il savait qu'elle avait rendez-vous et Hermione était au courant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules durant la petite conversation qu'elles avaient eu. Harry alla prendre le parchemin et sourit en voyant le prénom de Ginny inscrit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilà, j'espère que cette courte suite vous plait ! **

**Dites-moi vos impressions dans une petite review ! Ca fait pas de mal !**

**Allez,bisous ,**

**Bledel.**


End file.
